Harry Potter and The Potter from the Future
by Aoms
Summary: A small girl comes up to Harry one fine day and the letter she gives him tells that this girl is his daughter! [Discontinued due to release of OotP. I'm really sorry.]
1. One Fine Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co.

A/N: My second fic! Yay! And after you read this, if you're wondering why I give so much luck to Harry, well, it's just that I read so many sad fics about him and here he is, in my fic, happy and contented.

Summary: A baby is abandoned, again in front of the Dursley's doorstep. But this time, the letter enclosed is addressed to Harry! When Harry reads the birth certificate, he doesn't believe it. It's HIS daughter and…who else's…? Read on! 

Harry hummed to himself as he walked through the park which was near the Dursley's house. It was a pleasant day and he didn't want to spoil it by returning home. He sighed, imagining all the chores Petunia would set for him. Cooking, weeding, cleaning … the list went on and on. But he had to return sooner or later. He turned around and walked home.

On the way, he thought he heard a five year old's cry somewhere near a bush, but then again, there were many five year olds in the park and one must have come here. He walked on.

At last, he reached home. He looked around and saw that nobody was there in sight; he started sneaking up the stairs to his bedroom. Without making a noise, he opened the door and crept in. 

*  *  *

**(Night, ****10:30****)**

Hedwig flew in through the window. She was carrying a very big parcel, and flopped on his bed. Harry removed the parcel and read the letter attached to it.

_Dear Harry,_

_   How are you? I hope you are fine. Yeah, yeah, and all that. Harry, we are at Dieagon Aley. Why dont you come over? How about Monday? Or how about today? It's too late. Why am I writing it? I can just tell you by mouth. Or by ear. Ha ha. Well? Why are you still reading? Open it already! Maybe he'll open the parcel when we stop writing. Oh._

_Love,_

_Hermione __Ron and Hermione_

   Harry put down the letter. It was confusing. Ron should have written a separate letter. He and his spelling mistakes. It was bad enough in the first year, but he didn't improve in any way. Harry was no expert linguist, but at least he didn't make stupid mistakes. He looked at the parcel. It was wrapped in brown paper. He prodded it, and it felt hard. He opened it and his eyes widened in surprise. It was a camera! There was a note inside it.

   _Harry-_

_   This is a wizard camera. You can take unlimited photos with it. The photos are developed inside the camera itself. It comes out after a few minutes._

_   Hermione_

_PS: Don't worry; it won't be counted as magic._

   "I wonder…" he thought and inspected the camera closer. It looked like an ordinary muggle camera. It didn't look like the camera he had seen in the reporter's hand in his second year, who was taking Lockhart's picture. His nose wrinkled in disgust. He didn't want to think about Lockhart now, or ever. He looked at the camera again. He held it out so that the lens faced him, and pressed the button on top of it. A small purple cloud rose, and it formed a rectangle. Then it began filling in the image. The cloud disappeared. Harry caught the photo. He looked at it, and the Harry in the photo waved a few of his fingers at him. 

'Nice,' muttered Harry. 'Only nice? Don't you mean nice and handsome_?' Harry looked around, surprised. Was there someone else in the room? 'Hello! In your hand!' The voice came again. Harry recognised it as __his voice._

   He looked at the photo again. 'Nice to know my real counterpart isn't so stupid,' said the Harry in the photo. The real Harry was surprised for God knows how many times. 'You can talk?' He asked the photo. The other Harry slapped his forehead. 'Isn't that obvious?' He said. Harry grinned sheepishly. He put it aside. Now he knew that they hadn't forgotten his birthday, which was over almost a month ago. He put the letter and camera under the loose floorboard.

   He fluffed up his pillow, and slept peacefully.

*  *  *

   'UP!' Screamed Aunt Petunia, rapping sharply on his door. Harry was a very light sleeper, and woke up instantly. 'YOU HAVE TO MOW THE LAWN, AND NO BREAKFAST UNTIL YOU FINISH!' Screeched Petunia. Harry groaned. Petunia had this thing of setting chores for Harry at strange times; last week she had told him to wash the dishes at 3:30 AM.

   He dressed up and got down the stairs. He went outside and took out the lawnmower from the garage. He had just began to mow the lawn when – 'Hi mister!' asked a girl's voice. He turned around and saw a pretty girl who looked about six years old. She had brown straight jet black hair, and green eyes, just like him. Her face looked like someone he knew, but he couldn't put his finger on who she looked like, except the hair and eyes, of course. 'Professor Dumbledore told me to give you this, she said, handing him an envelope. Harry opened it, and his eyes became as wide as saucers.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_                The girl you are seeing in front of you is Jessica Potter, and she is yours and (Harry Tried to read the name, but it was smudged.) __Potter's daughter. Without further ado, I will explain why she has come under your guardianship._

_                Ms. Potter is five years old and is a very powerful witch. But sadly, You, Mr Potter, and your wife had been killed and Ms Potter has no relatives. She has been sent back in time and I request you to take care of her until she is seventeen. She will then be sent forward in time and trained to defeat Voldemort._

_                 To answer your questions you might have wanted to ask me, yes, I am Professor Dumbledore from the future. And Mr Ronald Weasly was her godfather. But he has been killed by Lord Voldemort along with Misters Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Ginny Weasly. Because of the responsibility you have taken, I have written another letter to the minister of Magic, asking permission to let you allow magic. If he refuses, however, I have written yet another letter to my past self and he will take care of it._

_Minister of Magic,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

   Harry was shocked to say the least. He looked at her, and said, 'Jessica?' She nodded, and then her eyes widened with recognition, and it filled with tears. 

   'D-Dad?' She stuttered, as if she had never used that word before. Harry felt sad, and then asked, 'how did you know it was me?' Jessica replied, 'I have photos of you.' 

   She removed a photo from her side pocket. 'I always keep this with me,' she muttered and showed it to him. He looked at the photo, and (drum roll, please,) was surprised. It was the photo he had taken _in the night! But now it was crumpled and there was all smudges on it. He said, 'this photo, I had taken it just yesterday, how did you get it?' 'It was given to me. Dad, will you show me some magic?' She asked excitedly. 'But I'm no —' then Harry remembered the letter. He grinned and said, 'Sure, why not?' He raised his wand. '__Accio,' he murmured. The photo he had taken yesterday flew to him. He showed it to her. 'Wow,' she said. 'I had this photo like __forever, and here it is, brand new and taken yesterday.'_

   'Are you hungry?' He asked her. She nodded. 'You know, it's nice to talk to you in person, rather than the photo,' she said as they walked towards the house. She chattered on until Harry knocked the door and Petunia opened it. She shrieked, and said, 'Who is this?' And Harry explained everything to her including the _minor detail that he was allowed to use magic. She lost all her colour when he said that, and promised she'll let him keep her._

   He led Jessica to his room and she looked around. 'Don't you think it's a little small?' she said. Harry smiled at her and muttered another spell to make the room big, like Mr Weasly had done with his car.

   '_Céder Gros,' the room became as big as the Great Hall in Hogwarts. 'Oops,' he said sheepishly. 'A little too big. __Fini–'  'WAIT!' cried Jessica, holding his arm. 'I like it!' 'But what are we going to do with so much space?' Harry looked at her questioningly. _

   'Hmmmm… idea! Why don't you make a room for me, a bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, a ­_–'  'Stop, stop. I don't __know how to do that,' he said, shooting her idea straight in the middle. 'Oh,' she said, looking downcast._

A/N: Well, 1st chapter finished! You know why? Cause I can't decide what to do. Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaasssseeeee help me out?

Should:

a) Harry make the room smaller,

b) Make it like a house or

c) Just keep it like that?

Tell me in your reviews!


	2. Na na na na na

A/N: Thank you sooo much for your reviews:

TigerLily: Yeah, you're right. But looky! I'm explaining in this chapter. And thanks for voting! 

Brigade701: Thanks for voting! Here's the next chapter! 

Louise: Wow! Thanks! Thanks for voting. Is this soon enough for you? 

: Thanks for voting! And as for your advice, I think I'll make a really big room for her, k? 

Ran: Maybe he'll see the Dursleys so that he could just annoy them, you know? ;) 

You guys are the best!!! Anyway, here are the results: 0 votes for a), 4 votes for b), and 1 vote for c). Though to fit that also in, I'm making a big room for Jess. 

Oh, and check out my other story, "Is Lily Dead or Alive?" though it's my first fic and is a little (*cough*) short, you'll like it. But I'm not forcing you to read it, okay? 

Okay then, let's start with the chapter. 

* * *

'Céder Gros,' the room became as big as the Great Hall in Hogwarts. 'Oops,' he said sheepishly. 'A little too big. Fini-' 'WAIT!' cried Jessica, holding his arm. 'I like it!' 'But what are we going to do with so much space?' Harry looked at her questioningly. 

'Hmmmm… idea! Why don't you make a room for me, a bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, a -' 'Stop, stop. I don't know how to do that,' he said, shooting her idea straight in the middle. 'Oh,' she said, looking downcast. 

* * *

Harry just stood there, looking at Jessica's sad face. She was so excited about her idea, and he felt his spirits go down. But then… 'Hey! I know what! I might just have something in my textbook!' Harry said, though he wasn't sure about that. He just wanted to make Jessica feel better. Besides, he wouldn't feel that guilty, he could just blame the textbooks not having useful information. 

Jess cheered up. 'Common then! What're we waiting for?' she exclaimed. 

Harry went to his trunk. He opened his Transfiguration textbook, which was shiny new, looking as if it hadn't been opened at all. In fact, it hadn't, he had just copied Hermione's paper. Without telling her, of course. Funny the spell on the quill, that Anti-Cheating one, didn't work. 

He opened the book, and went through the index. Then one caught his eye. It said: Transfiguration for Architects. Excitedly, he opened it. It showed pictures of wands waving and stuff like garbage and all that being transfigured into walls, windows, doors and such things. Apparently, Professor McGonagall thought that her students weren't going to build anything and had omitted the lesson. Harry grinned. 'Did you find anything Harry? Huh? Did you?' Jess asked, noticing his smile. 

'Yeah, I did,' said Harry. 'All right! Let's do it, then!' squealed Jess. 'Not now, I still have to learn how to do that,' said Harry, a tad annoyed and losing some of his patience. It was so difficult handling a five-year-old, especially if she's bursting with energy. 

'Oh, right, how silly of me,' said Jess. 

* * *

It was night time now, and everyone had gone to sleep. With a quick "Céder Gros" and a Severing Charm, Harry had made two beds. Of course, he had to keep a trunk, as the two beds had only two legs, to support them. 

As Harry lay down there, the day's events came crashing back to him. He smiled, thinking how well he'd handled the whole situation. Not once had he stuttered like an idiot like he had known he would've done. Now there was time to think. Then he felt the intense pressure and responsibility. He couldn't keep it in what he had been holding in for over twelve years and had wanted to say to Dudley since then. He blurted out, 'na na!' and stopped himself. 

'Na na na.' an irritable voice completed it for him, which was Jess's. 

A/N: Sorry it's so short!! 

Review! 


	3. A New Home, A Fight and A Halloween Ball

A/N: I'm baaaack!!! Sorry for the long wait, but I had Writers Block. So, here it is! And it has a bit of Hermione's point of view in it! And yeah, if anyone likes Ron, I'm sorry, but I just can't stand him, so he isn't there in the fic much. And maybe he's slightly OOC, but I'm not sure.

And thanks to:

Louise ~ Well then, wait no longer! And I'll try to squash that line into the story somewhere, I like it too.

SSJ Girl ~ Thanks! This is not exactly soon, but.

coolone007 ~ Oh no! I forgot! Thanks for reminding me. Really, I'm such a scatterbrain. I was caught up in this Jessica thing and just wanted to write all fun things, you know. I put his feelings into this chapter.

Gemini ~ Thanks and I'll not abandon this story. Harry naming his offsprings after his father/mother is a little overused, so I thought I'd name her after some other relative. And of course it is. I'd have it no other way.

Crazedfan ~ Thanks! This is a long chapter (I hope).

sparky ~ Thanks!

E. C. R. Potter ~ Thanks! And yeah, it is.

ak ~ Thanks! Like I said before, I had forgotten to describe Harry's feelings. I tried to put it in this chapter. Hope it's enough.

sonorous ~ Like I said before, I forgot. I put his feelings in here. Just think that he too was caught up in the excitement of making a house, k? If you just continued your story with less grammatical and spelling mistakes, I think it's not bombed. And Harry was pretty depressed last year, and you expect him to study?

Natalia ~ Thanks! And you know that Na Na Na was just a childish outburst. If he had just said it then, Dudley would've punched him.

Thanks for reviewing! I never got so many reviews for only one chapter (save third chapter of my first story).

*

**A New Home.**

**~*~**

   Harry woke up to the noise of Jessica snoring. He looked at his clock. It said 5:39. He tried to go back to sleep, but images flashed in his mind's eye. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius and Remus lying dead and Voldemort towered over them, laughing. Harry tried to erase it from his mind. "I will defeat Voldemort. It's the future. It's not set. I can change the future." He kept repeating this in his mind. But nevertheless, small tears trickled down his cheeks.

   He wiped them, and got up. He'd better keep busy or else he'll keep seeing them die. He got up and took out his Transfiguration book and started to work on the walls.

*

   It was eleven o'clock by the time Jessica woke up, the sun shining in her face from a glass wall leading to the balcony. She opened her eyes wide, and sat up immediately. A BALCONY?

   She walked over to the door and opened the glass door. She bent over the railing and saw the neat lawn below her. A cat walked past the flower bed. 'Wow,' she muttered. The balcony was made of white marble. In fact, the _whole room was made of white marble. Except the walls, of course._

   'Like it?' Asked Harry, sweat everywhere on his body. 'Like it? I love it! Oh, how did you do it? It's wonderful!' Jess babbled. Harry smiled, happy that she liked, no, _loved his hard work. He had worked non-stop from when he had started, working rapidly, a million ideas running through his head, forgetting about his friends—now that he remembered them again, his smile faded. Jessica noticed that, and asked, 'Is there something wrong?' 'No, its nothing,' Harry replied quickly._

   'Is it something I said?' Jessica persisted. '_No' Harry wondered what to call her '…Jess' he finished. 'Okay. Actually, you know, you used to call me Tulip,' she said. 'Gee, I wonder why…' Lily, Petunia… no wonder. Tulip. Nice name. He wondered why he didn't carry the family tradition. He must've had a bossy wife or something. And speaking of whom, 'What was your mom's name?'  'You don't know? It's Hermione. She was named after her Grandma, and I am named after __my grandma,' she finished proudly._

   'What?' True, Harry _did have a sort of crush on her, but to know that they would marry… he blushed. Jessica giggled, 'You like her don't you?' 'No,' said Harry, blushing even more. 'Common, admit it!' said Jess, poking his sides, where he most tickled. Harry burst out laughing, and soon fell to the floor. 'H-how did you know that's where I tickled?' he gasped. 'You're my dad! How can I __not know?' she squealed. 'Yeah…' he trailed off. He had a __daughter, and he didn't know what to do. He had been stumped when he was making her room, and he had left it bare. 'Hey, I haven't finished your room yet… tell me what you want it like,' he said, pushing her away._

   'Oh! I'd forgotten about my room! Common, let's go and do my room!' she shrieked. They both scrambled up and Harry led her past a door leading from his room and to an empty room, which Harry told her will be the living room. It already had a bookshelf, crammed with Dudley's books which he never read. They were old books, since his parents realized that he didn't read, they had stopped buying them. But all the same, they were pretty interesting.

   'Here it is,' said Harry as he opened a door to a huge room. Jess just stood there, looking around thoughtfully. 'Well, what should I do?' asked Harry impatiently. 'mm… first you put a bed, a table, a—'

'I _know I have to put all those, I meant what else besides basic things,' Harry interrupted. 'I dunno, I'll think of hem later.'_

*

   'How do you like it?' asked Harry, putting the finishing touches on the paint. 'Hmmm? Oh yeah, it's nice. But can we get something to eat?' asked Jess, holding her stomach. 'I'm starving.' 'Okay.'

   Harry led the way to the kitchen, where he had been working before Jess woke up. It was filled with shining utensils. 'I never thought Dudley's parrot cage would come in _this useful,' murmured Harry. 'You said something, Dad?' 'Oh, nothing.' When Jess said Dad, a sort of tingling went up his spine. His daughter. __His daughter. His __daughter. Weird. But he liked it. He had a family at last._

*

   Harry had gotten another letter from Dumbledore. They had added a new bed in the Girls' Dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower and he had also informed Hermione about Jessica. He said that they had not sent Jess to Hermione because they lived in a very muggle place and no wizard was there to watch over them.

   Harry had found out in his fifth year that his old babysitter, Mrs Figg, was actually Arabella Figg, fiancé of Sirius Black. She had to take Ageing Potion to remove suspicion that an Auror lived in the neighbourhood.. Harry assumed that once Sirius' name was cleared, they would marry.

   It was now September 1st, and they were getting ready to go to Kings' Cross Station, where they would catch the Hogwarts express at eleven o'clock. Harry had asked for the car, as he was now sixteen and had gotten his license without informing the Dursleys, just because he _could. When Vernon said no, he threatened them that his godfather, the dangerous escaped convict, Sirius Black, would __not be happy that his __dear godson could not go to school just because some fat muggle would not let him borrow a __car. If he __did manage to blow up the car somehow, they could always buy another; after all, what was money for?_

   After that small lecture, Vernon had practically insisted that he take the car. Jess had giggled all the time, earning a glare from Vernon.

   'You know what's a car?' asked Harry, as he started the car. 'Yea, you used to like them very much. We had two, one which was Mum's and one which was yours. You had told me once that they ran on magic, so they would work in Godric's Hollow.' 'Godric's Hollow? We lived in Godric's Hollow?!' exclaimed Harry. 'Yeah, why?' 'Nothing, just asked.' 'Tell me what happened,' persisted Jess. 'I'll tell you when you're older, okay?' 'All right.'

*

   As they boarded the train, Harry saw someone that made him blush and drop the trunk that he and Jess were holding: Hermione. She was waving at him, and he waved back. 'Dad! Dad! My foot! MY FOOT! IT'S STUCK UNDER THE TRUNK!' cried Jess, panicking. Harry's attention snapped back to her. There were tears in her eyes as she desperately tugged at the trunk, it had fallen on her toe. Harry quickly levitated it and he cast a healing charm that Madam Pomfrey always used on him. 'Are you okay? Does it hurt now?' he asked, holding her and wiping her tears away. 'I'm sorry, it's just that—' 'It's okay,' said Jess and looked at Hermione. Her jaw dropped, and suddenly she smiled. 'Mum?' she asked Harry. He nodded.

   Hermione watched Harry speaking to a girl with black hair just like his. When she turned around grinning, she almost fainted. It was a five-year-old version of _herself! So this was the girl. She liked her instantly, the minute she saw her. She was so cute! (If she did say so herself.) What was her name? Oh yeah, Jessica, her mum's name._

   She watched her daughter, (she was so _surprised {"Understatement of the millennium," she thought wryly.} when she got Dumbledore's letter.) break into a huge grin. She mouthed, "Mum?" Hermione nodded, tears now streaming down her cheeks, even if she __had seen her for just a few minutes, she felt a strange connection to the girl._

   She hugged Jess tightly as though she knew her for a long time and had missed her. 'Mum! It's really you! I had dreamed so much that I'd meet you and dad and live happily ever after! And now it's really happened!' she cried. They both let go and Hermione got a good look at her. She had green eyes, the colour Harry had. 'Hi Jess,' said Hermione, thinking of nothing else to say.

*

**(After the train ride and the Sorting.)**

A/N: Honestly, you want me to explain whole the thing? I'll just tell you that Hermione has got to know Jess better and really likes her, kay?

*

   'I still can't get over it that Hogwarts is so big!' Jess told Hermione. 'I couldn't, too, when I was in my first year,' replied Hermione. Harry listened to them talk while keeping an eye out for Malfoy. He knew that Malfoy'd come and say something about him and Jess. Sure enough Malfoy swaggered into view with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

   'My, my, look, it's Mudblood and Potty. Malfoy smirked and Crabbe and Goyle sniggered stupidly. 'Hello to you too, Malfoy,' said Hermione sweetly. He was busy sneering at Jess and looked taken aback when Hermione said that. He seemed at a loss of words. 'So, I heard you got a new addition to the family, Potter,' said Malfoy, loudly. The whole of the Great Hall went silent.

   Then he didn't say anything more about Jess, surprisingly. He changed the topic. 'I sure hope Black gets the Kiss soon, I—' but before Malfoy could continue, Harry grabbed him by the collar and punched him straight on the nose. 'That does it, Potter!' yelled Malfoy and kicked him. This started an all out fight between them and even the teachers couldn't stop them. Jessica immediately got up and screamed, 'go, daddy! You rock!' while jumping up and down and pumping her fists. Hermione was shouting at them to stop, but when they didn't listen, she shrugged and started cheering for Harry.

   The other houses, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, came over to the Gryffindor house table and had made a circle around the two boys. What was a small punch had now turned out into a battle between the two rivalling houses, Slytherin and Gryffindor. The Great Hall was in chaos, with three houses cheering Harry and Slytherin cheering Malfoy.

   The fight lasted for about twenty minutes, and ended when Malfoy fell unconscious. All the three houses, cheered, Gryffindor being the loudest. Harry stood up and wiped his mouth, which was bleeding. Professor McGonagall stepped forward, and took off a hundred points from Slytherin and Gryffindor, and when the Slytherin students began to protest, another twenty points from Slytherin. The Gryffindors were just smiling, the fight was worth it.

*

   'So, how do you like it?' asked Harry, gesturing around the Gryffindor common room. 'I like it, so, this is where you study, huh?' she questioned, noticing all the books scattered around the room. 'Yeah, and to just lay about and discuss Quidditch,' said Ron. 'Quidditch? I love Quidditch! Can I be on the team, huh? Please, Dad?' Jess pleaded. When Harry said no, she turned to Hermione. 'Mum?' 'No, Jess, only students from twelve and up can join the team,' she explained. 'Oh, well, worth a try. Dad's a Seeker, right?' she poked Harry, who smiled.

   They all said their good-nights and went to their respective dormitories. 'Hey Harry, I like that Jessica,' said Ron. 'She's the first girl I met who likes Quidditch.' Harry just smiled and said, 'Yeah, me too.' He lay down and picked up _Quidditch Through the Ages, and fell asleep while in the middle of reading how Quidditch came into existence._

   'Which one is my bed?' asked Jess. 'That one,' Hermione pointed to the new bed she had noticed at the far end of the room. 'And the one beside it is mine.' 'Cool.' 

   'Hey, Herm, introduce us to your daughter,' said Parvati, along with her friend Lavender Brown. Hermione wondered how they knew, and then she remembered how Malfoy had shouted about it. Now the whole school knew. Surprisingly, she didn't have a problem with it. 'Sure. Jess, this is Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. This is Jessica Lily Potter,' she said. 'Hi Jessica. So, how did you get here?' asked Lavender. 'I was sent from the future,' said Jess. 'Ah.'

   There was nothing more said, save the incessant chatter of all the girls and soon Hermione went to sleep.

*

**Two and a half months later – 15th of October**

(Do you think this is going a bit too fast?)

   'Today I have an announcement to make,' said McGonagall at the end of a Transfiguration lesson, five minutes for the bell. 'There is going to be a Halloween ball –' almost all the boys groaned, and the girls giggled. 'Silent please. As I was saying, there is going to be a Halloween ball, and all the student and the staff have to wear costumes –' she scowled at this. The class tittered. Hermione tried imagining McGonagall in a Cinderella costume, and let out a snort. She turned to Jess, and told her that. They both snorted. 'What is it?' Harry asked. 'Oh nothing.' Said Hermione.

   Hermione wondered who would ask her out. She certainly hoped Harry, she had a major crush on him.

   As Harry sat there on his seat, listening to Hermione and Jess laugh at something, he wondered, should I ask her out now? Then Jess motioned for him to bend down, and she whispered into his ear, 'ask her when we are outta this class, okay?' Harry nodded, and gulped; the bell had just rung.

   He gathered his books and quickly strode out. He stood beside the door, And thankfully, Hermione came last. Ron and Jess was nowhere to be seen. As Hermione came out, thankfully alone, he called out to her, 'Hey Herm, will come here for a sec?'

 'Sure Harry, what is it?' Harry licked his lips.

 'Willyougoouttothedancewimme?'

'Huh?'

'I said, will-will you go out to the dance with me?'

'Sure.'

   Hermione was just stepping out of the class when a voice called out. 'Hey Herm, will come here for a sec?' she looked to her left, and saw Harry. He looked sort of nervous. And cute. Her breath was caught in her throat as she said, with as much calm as she could muster, 'Sure Harry, what is it?' He licked his lips. Something was definitely up.

   'Willyougoouttothedancewimme?' he asked. She understood perfectly what he meant. Harry was asking her to the dance! Then she said stupidly, 'huh?' Inwardly, she cursed herself at her choice of word. He repeated the question again, this time more slowly. Suppressing all the excitement inside her, she said quite calmly, 'sure.'

   After that, he walked away, leaving Hermione to wait for Ron who was still in the classroom. He came out just after Harry turned around a corner. He, too, looked somewhat nervous. 'Herm, I have something to ask you.' He said. 'Yes?' asked Hermione, thinking how good Harry would look in a Robin Hood costume, with green tights and all.

   'Oh, forget it.' Said Ron. 'No, tell me, what is it?' 'Well, okay. Will you come to the dance with me? You know, the Halloween ball?' he asked. 'I'm sorry, Ron, but Harry already asked me out.' Said Hermione, still picturing Harry. 'What?' 'I said –' 'I know what you said.' He snapped. 'Why are you angry with me, Ron? Is it because I like Harry more than a friend?' said Hermione. 'Oh, all right, everything should happen to the Golden Boy, huh? He should get everything he wanted. Hell, he even has a daughter now!' Ron yelled and strode away from her. 'Wait, Ron, you're being completely illogical about this. Why can't you just ask someone else out?' Hermione asked him, walking alongside him. 'Because, Hermione, I like you!' he yelled and stomped off.

*

   Hermione went up to the Gryffindor common room, where she saw Harry sitting there, looking dejected. 'Guess you met Ron, huh?' asked Hermione, sitting on the armchair closest to his. 'Yeah. Something about the Boy-Who-Lived having his way again.' Said Harry sadly. Jess was with Lavender, who was a good friend of hers now. 'Don't worry Harry, he will apologize soon, you remember? He did that after the First Task.' 'Yeah, I hope so, especially after I yelled back at him. You won't believe what I said to him.'

   Harry tried not to run. Hermione had said yes! He felt like a spring, which was waiting to unwind after being pressed. As soon as he turned a corner, he began to run. He ran all the way to the dormitory, pausing only to gasp out the password ('Squiggly Wigs!'), and he collapsed on his bed.

   Sometime after, still on his bed, Harry heard the door open and shut. He sat up silently and saw Ron. 'Hey Ron! Guess what! I –' but Harry stopped when he saw Ron stiffen and look at him with a scowl. 'What,' spat Ron. 'That you won another victory over Ron Weasly? That he was truly great? How pathetic! Why don't you just go back to your oh-so-_perfect life and forget about poor Ron? HAIL THE BOY-WHO-LIVED, who has his way, any time of the day! Hey look! That rhymed!' yelled Ron. 'And the __only flaw in his life is that his __perfect parents are dead. May be that was the only good thing that taught Harry a lesson! Only thing that stopped him from being a __complete brat!' 'May be,' Harry cut in angrily. 'May be Malfoy was right! In fact, I'll go to him right now that he was right, may be he'll guide me to befriend good wizards!' said Harry, furious. How could Ron do that? How dare he say that? He was his best friend, wasn't he? 'So go and be friends with the __perfect Draco Malfoy, then.' Not anymore._

   After that, the whole day continued with Harry and Ron now not speaking with each other. They ignored each other, and asked Hermione to do all the speaking, much like Ron and Hermione had done in Harry's third year, with Harry in the middle.

   'I told him that may be Malfoy was right and I'll in fact tell him right now.' Harry explained. Hermione was stunned. How could Harry say that? Or, what _caused him to say that? 'Ron said that the only flaw in my life was that my perfect parents are dead. And that it was the thing that stopped me from being a complete brat.' Hermione was shocked. How could __Ron say that? 'I was so angry, I __did go to Draco.' Hermione noticed that Harry used Malfoy's first name. 'And he agreed to be my friend. I was surprised, to say the least. Malfoy could've just refused after my rejection. May be he was embarrassed after our fight or something.'_

   'He is a nice person, that Draco. He was nasty to us just because of my rejection, he told me. May be you'll like him too.' Hermione doubted this, but nodded at Harry. She could try. She then changed the topic, hoping to distract Harry from his fight with Ron. 'So, what costume are you wearing to the ball? She asked. 'I haven't thought of anything yet.' 'Oooh,' he said. 'What?' Hermione asked. 'Nothing.'

*

**Halloween**

**   Hermione hoped that the turquoise gown she was wearing would match Harry's costume, whatever it was. She added the finishing touches to her light makeup. Lavender was putting lots of makeup on Jess, who was wearing a red devil suit. 'Don't overdo it,' she called out to Lavender.**

   She had worn her hair over her head in an elegant knot, with a few strands framing her face. She smoothed out her long skirt and was finished just in time for the dance. She went down to the common room, where more boys than girls were waiting for their dates. She went out of the portrait and headed towards the Great Hall. It was filled with students with many colourful costumes. She went to the drink stand and got a drink. Draco was standing nearby and asked, 'Hey mu– I mean, Hermione, have you seen Harry?' she shook her head and continued to drink.

   She scanned the place for any sign of Harry, when suddenly, the crowd hushed and all heads turned to the direction to the doorway leading to the Entrance Hall. 'Oh my God,' Hermione murmured. The crowd silently parted and let Harry pass, and he asked her, 'like my costume?'

*

A/N: Cliffie!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay now.

Review.


	4. Harry's Costume and Something Else

A/N: You know what? I am temporarily incapable of writing sad, awkward, whatever, feelings. No, really. I'm not kidding. I'm reading too many of those fics where Harry gets all beaten up and whatever. (I know it doesn't have anything to do with awkward feelings, but, like I said, _WHATEVER.) I'm sorta addicted to them stories. I know that all those __incapabilities are ruining my story, but hey, I'll leave that to your imagination, how 'bout that, huh? You don't like it? Then there is only one thing left; stop rambling and try harder. Gah! If it was only that simple. I'd rather take classes for bungee jumping than write sad feelings right now._

This is my longest author's note yet. If I write bigger A/Ns, the chapter'll look bigger… hmm…

**Harry's Costume.******

**~*~**

**_   She scanned the place for any sign of Harry, when suddenly, the crowd hushed and all heads turned to the direction to the doorway leading to the Entrance Hall. 'Oh my God,' Hermione murmured. The crowd silently parted and let Harry pass and he asked her, 'like my costume?'_**

*

   Harry was wearing a knight's armour, complete with the cape. And a horse to boot. It looked s… _good _on him. The horse was black. It reminded Hermione of a book she had read, "Black Beauty". 'Hunh?,' was all she could manage, again.

   'Come on up,' Harry said, holding out his hand to help her. All eyes were on Hermione, who scrambled up shakily in front of Harry, both legs on one side.

   She just sat there, swinging her legs and thinking. She saw Jessica and waved at her, thinking for the hundredth time how much she looked like her. She stared at her hair, so smooth and silky while Harry's being like a jungle on a wet day. Maybe he should try Livon Silky Potion. A muggle thing. She pushed that out of her mind.

    Anything else? Ah, yes, _Harry_. Her future… ahem… _husband._ Hermione blushed a deep red and tried to inch away from him. But there was no space and she almost fell off. 'Careful,' Harry muttered and when Hermione looked at him, their foreheads touched and they both blushed and Harry moved back a little. He seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

   'You want a drink?' Harry asked. Then he realised that was what she was doing when he entered. Logic. He cursed inwardly. Hermione's mouth twitched a little, but all she said was 'no thanks.'

   They wandered around a little, and talked to some people. They didn't talk all that much themselves. At last, Harry asked Hermione if she wanted to dance. She said yes and Harry gave the horse for Dean to hold. 'Is that really your horse?' Hermione asked, while they twirled around. 'Actually, no. I rented it.' 'Oh.' She looked away. This was their longest conversation yet.

   As they danced, Harry noticed Jess was waving at him. He smiled and she gave him a thumbs-up. He blushed. They were both dancing awkwardly, neither knowing how to dance, just revolving on the spot or trying to copy other couples clumsily.

   As soon as the song was over, they both let go of each other quickly. 'Excuse me, I'll be back in a minute,' said Hermione, and rushed off. Harry came over to Jess. He sat down and saw Draco. He was at the drink stand, talking to Professor Snape, who was in his usual black robes. Draco looked over at him and half-smiled, and continued talking to Snape.

   Harry sighed. What a moron.

   He wanted Ron back. He missed him, but was waiting for his ex-best friend to make the first move at apologizing. This time he had gone too far… insulting him about his parents was so low down. Maybe he was releasing all the anger he had been holding in… like Harry was famous, rich… even his brothers, Fred and George, had given _Harry the Marauders Map, instead of their own brother. He became the first first-year to be on the Quidditch team for over a century. This time, Harry even managed to "take" Hermione before him, the girl he fancied._

   He put his head on his hands and let out another shuddering sigh. Everything was happening so fast. Too fast for his liking. He felt so cold… especially on his neck… 'What the…?!' Jess was pouring ice cold water on him, laughing loudly. Harry jumped up, and grabbed his neck, rubbing it hard to bring the warmth back.

   'Why you little…' 'Devil?' offered Dean. Harry just shook his head and picked up an apple pie lying oh-so-conveniently near the table he was sitting. He threw it at Jessica, who ducked it. And it went flying over her and hit… none other than Professor Snape himself.

   He didn't say anything, just picked up a large cake, and, red as a tomato with fury, threw it at Harry. It hit him smack on the face. Someone cried out 'food fight!' and soon the Great Hall was filled with flying food, and all the teachers were trying to calm them down, except Snape.

   The fight had barely lasted five minutes when Ron entered. The whole school fell silent. Everyone knew about the fight he and Harry had; it was the latest gossip. Some had even gone so far that people thought Ron had killed Harry's parents.

   Ron's eyes were bloodshot; it looked as though he had been crying. He was still in his school robes. They all looked at Harry, who was surprisingly calm.

   He slowly searched the table, and his eyes landed on a plate of fried chicken. Again he slowly walked around the table, his armour clanging noisily, taking his own sweet time as everyone was watching him. No one moved. Not even the teachers. They were all watching Harry curiously.

   He stopped, and took a ladle from beside a bowl. He scooped something and put it on the plate. He then turned and faced Ron. He had worn the worst frown the school had ever seen. His eyes were flashing, and his left fist was clenched. No Hermione to catch his arm and say, "_Harry!_" now.

   He had put lots of gravy on the chicken. He took careful aim with one eye closed, and _threw it at Ron._

   Everything seemed to go in slow-motion when the chicken flew towards Ron, who didn't do anything to move out of the way. He was too surprised with the thought that Harry had the gall to throw food at him.

   It hit him on the face, gravy and all.

   'Fifty points if you get him in the head.' stated Harry. 'Not that it'll not be too hard; his head is so large you can't miss it even if you want to.'

   Ron looked absolutely furious. This seemed to jolt Harry out of his trance-like state. Inwardly, Harry cringed. How could he let his anger take him over like that? Now there was no way Ron was coming back to him… but he hoped anyway that Ron would forgive him. It was highly impossible. He stared at him with furious eyes anyway. He shouldn't be moping around, Ron was the one who had offended him big time.

   That didn't stop him from feeling guilty anyway. Thinking quickly, he ran behind Ron, who had turned on his heels and was striding away.

   'Ron! Stop! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that, it just happened—' he was cut off by Ron, who whirled around to face him. 'It just happened that the minute you saw me, you throw anything at me? Am I so stupid that I'll fall for that? Geez, here I was, feeling guilty and all, hurting my best friend, even if he stole Hermione from me, and coming to apologize to him, and he embarrasses me in front of the whole school! Wow! What a great friend I've got!' Ron yelled, his spit flying everywhere. One hand was behind his back.

   'I'm sorry Ron, just listen to me, I'm sorry, okay? I was feeling so angry back there when I saw you. You had hurt me so much in the dorm, Ron. You don't know how much. Please, try to understand me.' Ron still looked angry. 'Please?' 'All right. Just because I'll feel guilty for the rest of my life.' Said Ron with a forced smile on his face. Harry was surprised. He didn't know that it would have been this easy. But who was he to complain?

   'I forgive you, _my friend_,' was the last thing Harry heard when a pie was splattered on his face.

   'Hey! Ron, what the h–?' 'Sorry, had to get that out of my system,' interrupted Ron. 'Oh… kay…'

   The crowd had returned to its usual state, and most of them were watching Dean, who was dressed up as Rowena Ravenclaw, and performing tricks on Harry's horse. He was looking very funny, indeed. The crowd was roaring.

   Hermione had returned from wherever she had gone. She looked around for Harry, but in vain. She tried asking Jess or Malfoy. Jess couldn't hear her, and Malfoy said, 'Maybe you should ask Weasley…' and laughed. He didn't elaborate, though.

   It was getting late, and still Harry was nowhere to be seen. Hermione sighed. No use searching for him now. He might be in bed. The ball was coming to an end. The candlelights dimmed. Jess came up to her. 'Herms, I'm sleepy,' she muttered. Hermione noticed that she didn't call her "mum" or something.

   In the dim lights, made like that so that the students would "scram" as was Dumbledore's word-of-the-day, Hermione notices that Jess looked unnaturally thin. 'All right, come with me now,' said Hermione. She took Jess's arm and started to walk towards the Gryffindor tower, when Jess fell asleep. Hermione sighed, and lifted her in her arms. She was surprisingly light weighted for her age.

   As Hermione undressed Jess so that she could put her night dress on back in the dorm, she noticed something else which made her recoil in repulsion.

   Jess's chest and stomach was covered with scratches, cuts and scars of all kinds you could imagine. And there were old wounds reopened which were oozing slowly with blood, as if tired of bleeding so much.

   In fact, Jess was not asleep, but was unconscious. Hermione just stared.

*

A/N: Right. And thanks to:

coolone007~ You're right. _Don't_ trust Malfoy. And there is a reason Jess wore a red devil costume… next chappy, sry. Or you can of course figure it out.

Malfoyzbabe~ Yeah, poor Ronny, I'll make the situation better for him, wait.

Gwen of wicked-women~ Nastiest (or highest?) cliffy I ever wrote, eh? He he.

Harry and Hermione's Daughter~ Hey, how come I didn't know about Jess's sister? Anyway, hope the costume isn't disappointing.

Nabeeha~ Easy… catch your breath now… that's it. Now you know.

E. C. R. Potter~  Actually, I didn't know how to portray all that awkwardness and all, so I took that easy route and just skipped it, you noticed? Thanks for pointed it out anyway, and I'll try even harder.

And Harry was in no mood for doing good thing, bad thing, and anyway, this friendship with Malfoy isn't going to last anyway. Ron… he'll be friends with Harry again. I don't think he hates Harry at all. Thanks for the review!

SSJ Girl~ Evil is my name… and creating cliffie is my game… *winces* What a cliché, sorry. Thanks!

Crazedfan~ I will! And cliffies are the way to get everyone to review, is it not?

 ~ Don't worry, I'm not giving up.

Natalia~ *Gasp!!!* Cliffies are my life! How can ya say that? He he. By the way, Malfoy hair would've matched his costume if he was wearing a rabbit costume. *solemnly* Jess has got bigger problems than a hurt toe.

Leona~ Thanks!

milkyway~ Let's say Jess didn't have the time to be kiddish in the orphanage…

But Ron can't help the fact that he likes Herms, can he now? And Harry… he's just a pile of nerves. He can change the future, innit?

littlestar~ Thanks! 

freelancer~ Sorry, I know it must be inconvenient, but I was in a hurry to post that's all. Thanks for the review!

mystic aura~ He he he…

hellokittyjb~ Thanks!

kat~ I'm baaaaack! Beware of cliffies…

???~ Nice to know that after that *small* flame I got. Thanks!

Blazing Magnolia~ I am cruel and I torture! He he.

fish~ Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for pointing out those spelling mistakes. Helps, you know.

hermione47~ Here's the chapter!

Aileen~ I did now, didn't I?

maia franchesca~ Thanks for the review! And don't worry, even _I _don't see the ending.

ER~ Aw, come on… I can speak to you thru them, no?

zvcn… can't follow… shb~ Here it is

taja ellen~ Thanks!!! Really! I needed that. The way you shut "i'm so sure" up! Quoting you, (and Ron) BLOODY BRILLIANT! 

coolone007~ See, I updated, then keep reviewing! Thanks

purple~ no… lavender.

Flame-the-Phoenix~ Thanks, and again, I hope the costume isn't disappointing.

sirius888~ Thanks. And this is a long story. I'll go on… and on…

Crazedfan~ HERE'S THE FREAKIN' CHAPTER I PROMISE, ALL RIGHT? He he.

lissa~ Thanks. Yeah, I wansta know too.

Cecilia Orechio~ Let's not talk about that person. Yah, and I'll try to improve those dialogues…

Ah, and this Jess thing… she used to be in an orphanage where she had no time to be a normal five-year-old…

Setsuna_Rules~ I am writing more! Thanky!

Achika~ Me want Magic type writer too! He he he he!

chris~ Thanks. Sorry it took so long.

Chantale~ How many people bring live props to a costume party? He he he.

Ari Powwel~ lmao, too! LIVE PROP!!!

Szmwise8989~ I wasn't aware I could smell my story.

Sailor Chibi Jupiter~ Thanks for waiting!

Microphone~ Now, now, don't cry! I'm making them make it up to each other. Malfoy and Harry are now neutral. Really.

A CURSE!!! BY GEORGE, YOU'RE RIGHT!!!

Nm longer, now.

aPPle-FrrEAk~ HEY!!! Can you give me the urls of the stories? You know, the other people who tried to copy me? I'd like to read! And thanks for the review!

Mr. Pokey~ Now, now, you think it's _that_ good? Thanks!!!

SonnysAngel~ Now, if not sooner!

Ameri~ A woman?! Now why didn't I think of that?

Goofy~ I did. Thanks

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, I'm so sad for Jess, but there has to be a twist in the story, no?


End file.
